Think Fast
by Crimson Assassin
Summary: On L4, the boys are caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse (Yaoi) (a bit Quatre-centric) ^_^;
1. Think Fast pt 1

*Usual Disclaimers apply!* ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
He hummed softly to himself as he walked the dark deserted street alone. His breath came out in tiny white puffs and his hands rested in giant spacious pockets of his powder blue parka. The street lamp above hissed and flickered as he passed, paying it no mind.  
His tune was quiet and disturbing, melancholy and empty. The pale bangs that hung before his brow whisked across his face with a sudden chilling gust of wind. He stopped and looked up into the night sky. His lips part slightly.  
  
You can't stay away forever…  
  
He chuckled bitterly and continued down his path.  
  
~*~  
  
The tiny blond glanced nervously over at his older energetic companion. He shifted his burden of shopping bags and tried desperately to see around them. The people pushing their way passed him on the busy sidewalk didn't help much either.  
"D-duo…! Help!"  
A grinning boy with long amber hair turned just in time to see his little buddy fall backwards, his load of bags falling everywhere around him. Duo chuckled and ran back to help.   
He kneeled before the fuming 15 yr. Old youth, looking him over rather guiltily.  
"Sorry about that, Quatre."  
Quatre's expression softened and he allowed himself to be pulled up. Duo picked the bags up for him and carried them himself.  
"It's the least I can do." he giggled mischievously and winked. Quatre smiled and rolled his eyes as the two began walking home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trowa"  
Silence.  
"Hey…Trowa."  
A tall, slender man lifted his head slightly and looked to the direction he was being called.  
"Yes, Heero?"  
Heero sighed and shook his head, resting an arm around the back of his chair and staring at the boy sitting at the computer beside him.  
"I asked if you needed this." he slid a tiny disk across the tiny, slick table top to the silent, young man. Trowa picked it up and nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
Heero sighed again and turned back to his work. What's with you, Trowa…? And shouldn't Duo and Quatre be back yet…? It's already pretty late.  
Suddenly the door flew open, banging against the wall with a loud crack, and a Chinese boy, grumbling at the stack of papers in his arms, entered.  
"You two could help, if that wouldn't be asking too much!" he fumed.  
"Yes, we could." Heero shot back, obviously annoyed at how this night was turning out.  
Wu Fei grunted and dropped the stack on the table between Heero's computer and the side opposite to him that wasn't occupied by Trowa. He lifted a bit off and piled it over by other pilot. Trowa picked up a piece and skimmed it.  
"These aren't going to work."  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed that."  
Wu fei glared at them both then sat before his own computer. Heero also looked over a document.  
  
"We won't need most of this stuff. It will only get in the way. You over calculated."  
Wu fei spun in his chair, facing his expressionless teammate, angrily.  
"I'm not the one who tallied these numbers. It was that damned fool Duo and Quatre."  
Trowa sighed and lifted his eyes from another paper, "And where are they now?"  
Wu Fei humphed and crossed his arms over his chest. Heero turned back to the computer screen, clicking at his keyboard from where he left off,  
"They both went into town a few hours ago."  
"For what reason?"  
"I'm not quite sure.  
"…"  
Trowa sighed again, nervously, and continued working as well.  
  
~*~  
  
They could hear Duo bubble up with laughter -the kind you hear after you do something wicked to someone- then the sound of Quatre whining back at him, telling him that wasn't fair, from behind the teal painted, wooden office door.  
The boys in the room all turned towards the door, glancing at each other, then back at the room's closed entrance.  
It opened and Duo ran in, Quatre chasing after him swinging a bag.  
"Why are you so late?"  
Duo and Quatre both stopped in their tracks. Quatre blushed and looked down, about to explain when Duo threw an arm roughly around his shoulders, and grinned at Heero.  
"No reason. We were just out and didn't get back until now."  
  
Quatre could feel Trowa and Wu Fei's glare on him. They obviously expected Quatre to give them the factual explanation.  
"Duo's telling the truth. We just lost track of time. I apologize if we made you all worry." he confessed.  
"Damn right, you did." Wu fei hollered, "We have stuff to do, you two!"  
Trowa sent him a silencing stare then turned back to his computer,  
"Well, I'm glad you're back. Let's get to work."  
Quatre smiled gratefully at Trowa, turning his attention back to Duo. He smacked his braided, obnoxious friend upside the head.  
"H-hey! Quatre!?"  
Quatre giggled at the bittersweet revenge and snatched a bag from him, placing it on the table next to the door. Duo humphed and sat down in one of the empty office desks.  
Wu Fei, being thrown from 'bored out of his mind' to 'Dangerously Curious' got up and walked to stand behind Quatre,  
"What where you guys shopping for anyway?" He leaned over the table to see what the blond was pulling out of the bags.  
Quatre turned to him and smiled, holding out bottle of golden liquor.  
"Duo said you could use this." He smiled innocently, "I didn't quite understand why he would say such a thing but…-"  
Wu Fei grabbed Quatre jokingly and held him in a head lock, "My ass, you didn't." He noogied him then released him, sticking his tongue out at Duo before going to sit back down with the alcohol. Duo laughed.  
"You better share some of that with Heero. He-" the chestnut haired youth was cut off with the patented 'look of death' from the infamous Heero Yuy. He snickered as Wu fei opened the bottle, took a swig, then handed it gingerly to Heero. Heero glared at them both.  
  
"This place smells like a hospital. Do all L4 colony office buildings smell like this?" Duo whined.  
Quatre wrinkled his nose at Duo and stuck his tongue out. Duo leaned back in his chair, "Heh heh…Just asking."  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
~*~  
Aa owari da yo! Tsugi ni niban o yonde yo! ^_^ v 


	2. Part 2 (Original titles are my forte ^_~...

*Usual Disclaimers apply* ^_^  
Part 2  
  
Duo dropped his chair back to it's upright position, pulling his arms out from under his head, and glanced over to Heero for confirmation. Heero paused for a moment before nodding slowly. Duo got up to answer.  
He swung the down open slightly, opening it only enough so that he could stick his head out.  
"Hey- *stunned pause* How many I help ya?"  
The young man at the door couldn't have been more than a few years older than they were. Shaggy silver hair hung into piercingly light blue eyes. His skin was almost as pale as his mane and a jacket that matched his eyes hung from his slender frame.  
"I was hoping you could help me, yes." he drawled lifelessly, "I'm looking for a Quatre Raberba Winner."  
Duo froze. The group quickly shot their eyes to Quatre, who looked equally as confused and rather shocked. Duo, however, remained cool and shook his head as if he'd never heard of the name in his life.  
"May I ask why exactly you'd like to see him?"  
"I have…a little business I wish to speak with him about."  
Duo looked a bit annoyed, "What kinda business?"  
The young man lifted a hand nonchalantly and waved it, "It has nothing to do with you, so I wouldn't worry about it."  
Duo fumed. He was not just brushed off!  
"Then Quatre's not here!"  
  
*Slam*  
  
Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the door, nose upturned.  
"The nerve! That jerk."  
Quatre gaped in awe at the scene he had just witnessed but straightened himself quickly and glared at Duo anxiously.  
"What if it was important!?" he nearly squeaked.  
Duo lost his attitude and stared Quatre evenly in his innocent, concerned blue eyes,   
"Then he should have told me what he was planning on doing with you, Quatre."  
  
*Knock* *knock*  
  
Duo humphed and was about to swing the door open when Trowa shoved him back and answered it himself.  
"What exactly do you need, Sir?"  
"Quatre Raberba-"  
"-What exactly do you need, Sir?"  
The man with silver hair leaned forward, supporting himself with his hand on the door frame, scowling at the young man a few inches taller than him. He decided to choose his words a bit more carefully this time, however.  
"There is special, urgent business I must speak with Mr. Winner about. It…it has to do with his family." he lied.  
Suddenly Trowa was pushed aside and a little, anxious blond stood in his place. The man smiled a crooked, dangerous smile with satisfaction.  
"What's wrong with my family?"  
"Please come with me, Mr. Winner."  
The tiny platinum blond was about to follow the man when Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.  
"Trowa! Th-"  
"I'm coming too."  
The man spun around, "This is none of your concern."  
Trowa looked down at the Quatre. He returned his gaze to the man.  
"This is very much my concern." He nonchalantly argued.  
The silver haired man looked as if were about to protest when suddenly a small hidden smirk crossed his face.  
"Fine. You all may come if you wish."  
  
~*~  
  
The silver haired man had an arm around Quatre's neck as they talked quietly, separated from the group walking behind them. Quatre seemed uncomfortable with the close contact of this shadowy strange and that seemed only to encourage the man.  
"I don't like this at all! Look at the way he's got his hands all over him!! Do lawyers usually act like that!? …Heero! Answer me!"  
Heero was too busy watching Trowa. He knew what the tall pilot to his right was thinking. Trowa wanted to run a hand right through the back of the guy's head. Not that he wouldn't mind doing it himself. Each one of them were protective when it came to the small, gentle pilot of Gundam 04.  
They finally made it to the main entrance on the first floor. 


End file.
